


Take a Hit

by little0bird



Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Checking Practice, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: Rather than write incorrect Quebecois French, I used the same convention as Ngozi and bracketed the dialogue that is supposed to be in French.It's not that I don't want to write the correct French, but I don't know French, and don't want to rely on something like Google Translate.





	Take a Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than write incorrect Quebecois French, I used the same convention as Ngozi and bracketed the dialogue that is supposed to be in French. 
> 
> It's not that I don't want to write the correct French, but I don't know French, and don't want to rely on something like Google Translate.

Jack propped his iPad on a table and started streaming the Samwell game.  The first period was half over, and the first line wasn't skating. He licked at a smear of jam on his wrist and adjusted the volume.  'What's that?' Thirdy asked, scooting a chair close to Jack. 

 

'Samwell game,' Jack said around a mouthful of PB&J.  

 

'Oooh.  What're we watching?' Snowy plopped into the chair on Jack's other side, guzzling a protein shake.

 

'Samwell,' Thirdy said.

 

'Is Samwell?' boomed Tater.  'B playing, no?'

 

Jack nodded, and pointed to the swiftly moving figure wearing number 15.  

 

'What's on?' Marty asked, dragging a table behind Jack and perched on it to view the tablet's screen.

 

'Samwell,' Snowy said.  'Damn, Bitty's fast…'

 

Marty peered at the screen.  <'Maybe next season, Gabby and I should take the kids to a few of those games.  How long does it take to get there from Providence?'>

 

Jack frowned.  <'Euh. Forty minutes, if there's no traffic.  About an hour, usually.'> He glanced back at Marty.  'Try for a matty, eh? Rink looks amazing in the sun.''

 

Thirdy leaned back, sipping water.  'You liked it there?' he murmured, nudging Jack's foot with his own.

 

'Loved it there,' Jack said.  'Most of those guys will never play another competitive game like that after their last one with Samwell.  Unless they do a rec league.'

 

'Not the same, though,' Snowy commented.

 

'No.'  Jack shook his head.  'I loved playing with them.  More than minors or the Q.' He indicated the screen.  'They play hockey because they love it. Shits was a walk-on, played as third line winger.  Jumped at the chance to play another four years.'

 

Marty patted him on the back.  <'Helped you remember what you love about hockey, eh?'>

 

Jack shot Marty a look over his shoulder.   _ 'Ouais.' _

 

'Look out, B!' Tater shouted.  Jack's eyes snapped back to the iPad.  A d-man bore down on Bitty, who skated swiftly down the boards, easily moving the puck down the ice.  Time slowed to a crawl, and Jack flinched when the d-man slammed Bitty into the boards, knocking the smaller man to his knees.  The camera zoomed in close to Bitty. Jack leaned forward, ignoring Snowy's complaints that his head was blocking his view, heart in his throat.  

 

There was no sugar-coating it.  It was a hard hit. Jack could barely breathe.  'C'mon, Bits,' he whispered. He vividly remembered the hip check that ended up giving Bitty a concussion and sent him back to square one with his fear of getting hit to the point where he blacked out when Dex barely brushed him.

 

Bitty shook his head, then got to his feet, and continued to skate, a determined expression on his face.  The Samwell bench erupted in boisterous cheers. Jack could make out Ransom and Holster over the other players.  The camera zoomed back out to encompass the rest of the rink.

 

Jack slumped forward, his head in his hands.  'Oh, God…' he breathed. 'He did it…'

 

Thirdy gave Jack a penetrating look.  'It's just a hit, man. We've all taken them.'

 

'The league he where he played in high school was co-ed, and they didn't allow checking,' Jack admitted.  'We spent two years working on it.' Jack gestured at the iPad. 'That's the first time Bitty's taken a hit like that.'  He blinked rapidly, and pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

_ BITS!!!  Just saw the check! Way to go!  Xoxox _

 

Jack hurriedly tapped "send" before Thirdy could read the message over his shoulder and fine him for Xs and Os.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to remember reading one of Ngozi's extras on her Tumblr where she said that Shitty had been a walk-on (played hockey at Andover) and played on the third line. Couldn't find it on the wiki, though.


End file.
